


a sticky note on the fridge

by harryblows



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryblows/pseuds/harryblows
Summary: a back and forth of letters between Riley and Maya





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm aware of how MIA I've been lately but anxiety is a bitch, even when you are on vacations. I'm having a block with my other Riley/Maya fic, but I will be updating it this week.  
> I hope you enjoy, this is barely a beginning which I don't know if or when I am going to continue.  
> Love you all! xx

Riles,

I’m sorry.

I can’t do this.

I love you,

Maya.

 

-

 

_Maya, are you freaking kidding me?_

_I ask you to be my girlfriend for you to ignore me, leave a note on my fridge and disappear?_

_After all these months together I have to resort_ _to slide a piece of paper under your door because you don’t pick up my calls, reply my texts or open your door._

_I thought I had at least a bit of your respect. I don’t even know what happened. A “no” would have been enough._

_And don’t tell me you love me. Hypocrisy_ _was never a thing of yours, don’t try to give me excuses to hate you because I can’t._

_The dumbass you left with a sticky note on her fridge._

 

-

 

I tell you I love you because I do, and probably even more than I should. And that’s why I never picked up, but it’s also why I’m replying now, here.

I love you. I love all of you. I love you, your hair all messy when you wake up and are beautiful under the early ray of sunshine that slips through the blinds you don’t like to shut. I love you drunk singing at 3 am because Abba runs through your veins. I love you sobbing because you adore Woody Allen’s movies but you hate the dude and you can’t deal with contradictions. I love every version of you. You’re beautiful, Riley.

It’s difficult to see you like this everyday. Perfect, being all I want, and say no to you. Let you go.

But I know. I know that even these five beautiful months we spent together, you’re still thinking about him, about Lucas. I also know, that just when you finish reading that sentence you’re going to breath out, angry and blame it on my insecurities. But give me credit. Deep inside, you know it isn’t (just) my insecurities.

I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you happy, and I’m not sure you can be as happy as you deserve next to me.

You don’t deserve to love halfways. Love with every part of you, feel your veins expand and beat when you see him, wake up laughing because he’s right next to you and the universe is beautiful just because it made you run into each other.

I’m sorry. I’m sorry for even trying to summarize everything I feel for you in these paragraphs that turn out bland as I reread them. I’m sorry for the note on your fridge. I couldn’t.

The problem is that you deserve more than that, more than this. I don’t think I can give that to you, and I think this is the fairest thing to do. For you, and hopefully someday, for me too.

Please, don’t insist. I don’t want to hold you back anymore.

Maya.

 

-

_Everything about that mail is the stupidest excuse to break up with someone I’ve ever read, and you know my uncle has a fair record of being an asshole with girls._

_I don’t know where do you position yourself, trying to decide what or who is best for me or makes me happy. That’s not your duty, that’s what is unfair._

_Clearly, you don’t have an idea of what makes me happy. You simply don’t know._

_You don’t know that when we shared those first kisses and you grabbed my face and asked me why was I so pretty, I felt an idiot and I didn’t care about my crooked teeth because my smile was for you._

_You don’t know what happens inside me when you laugh so hard, tears fall down of your beautiful eyes. I feel that you are the most beautiful thing that happened to the galaxy and I don’t know how come I_ _have_ _had you by my side._

_You don’t know what I feel when you join my Abba’s concert on my living room and you make up the lyrics because somehow you still don’t know them. See you dance on my couch wearing only a too big shirt of mine. No, you don’t know what makes me happy._

_And I know you asked me not to insist, but I have the right to keep going and list every single glimpse I love about you, because you undressed me with your words and even then, you left me because of and with the dumbest excuse ever. It isn’t fair._

_Stop trying to be the Robin Hood of love because if I did deserve what makes me happy, clearing the equation, you are the only result I arrive to._

_It makes me feel quite like trash, that even after all this time you still doubt me and everything I feel. Is that how you trust me? Maybe you are the one who_ _isn’t_ _wasn’t getting enough of this relationship. And not the other way around._

_I’m still mad but I still love you (and not halfways) and that’s where I lose._

_Think about it. Let me talk, let me tell you how happy I am by your side, let me love you._

_Send me a text, call me, knock my door. I’m pretty sure I will even be looking for a smoke signal on the sky._

_Riley._


End file.
